Sweetest Revenge
by Tattered Lace
Summary: Neal plays a particularly nasty prank on Kel and Dom. So, as you do, they decide to get some revenge! Meathead , start running! The games are on! KD
1. Neal's Mischief

Disclaimer - Do ya think that I would be here if I did? So that is a definite no , I don't own anything, except the characters I make up.

(AN : the two lines are the start and end of the note)

Keladry of Mindelan opened her eyes with a sigh. Noting the darkness around her, she realised that it must be just before dawn. Groaning, she turned to burrow back down in her bed, wanting to sleep in for once , but that it seemed was impossible. With a gasp she found herself facing the sleeping face of a certain blue-eyed sergeant. _"Dom!"_ she cried out silently in her mind. She shot out of her bed , waking the sergeant whilst she did so.

"What are you doing here?" she cried out quietly , a blush creeping over her face. Becoming more aware of his surroundings, Dom looked around in confusion.

" Kel ?" he asked bewildered. He looked around , a perplexed expression on his face , then focussed on a note popped up beside the bed. He grabbed and then read it , his eyes narrowing with every word then flushing as he read the last sentence.

" Meathead "he growled threateningly, completely forgetting Kel was there, "I'm going to _kill_ him".

" Dom?" Kel asked worriedly , " Are you ok?". Dom didn't answer, just handed her the note.

the note read -

I thought you two might be more comfortable so I took the liberty of putting you both there after I (quite cleverly I must say) gave you drinks laced with sleeping draft. You both went out like a drained healer.

Both of you have fun now and don't do anything I wouldn't do

from

Your beloved meathead

P.S And get that glare off your face Domitan, you knew it would have happened sooner or later, I just liked the idea of sooner!

"Oh you aren't going to kill him dom" Kel told Dom calmly , " I think I'll have the pleasure of doing that" . Only the angry glint in her eyes gave away her true emotions.

"well then",Dom told her with a mischievous grin, " I guess its time for revenge"

"revenge" Kel repeated, with a grin , "I like the sound of that".

AN - hey everyone , this is my first fanfiction. please review and constructive criticism is always appreciated. let me know if this is any good and whether I should continue it or not.

Mithros bless

Tortall Princess


	2. The Plan

**_An : yes ,yes I do own it wakes up damn it was a dream! Nope don't own anything!_** **_everything belongs to the almighty Tamora Pierce except the characters I made up!_**

_(Recap) "well then" Dom told her with a mischievous grin, " I guess its time for revenge"_

_"revenge" Kel repeated, with a grin , "I like the sound of that"._

Neal smiled as he thought about his lovely prank. He was sure that they would be knocking down his door soon to say thank you. He smiled in anticipation, he loved having people indebted to him. " Now " he mused , "What shall I wear?"

_On the other side of the castle_

"We could put toads in his bed?" Kel suggested

"No, too used" Dom disagreed , " I know! We could get peachblossom to bite him!"

"And you thought _my_ idea was unoriginal! Well how about tying him to a post in the practice court?" Kel offered

"Nah, I've already done that , all he did was scream like a convent lady" Dom murmured, deep in thought.

"Really? well um maybe we could...oh...um...I just lost my idea damn it...oh I don't know!" Kel exclaimed ," You are the one who's meant to be good at this! After all you _are_ from the third company"

"Well I for one cannot think on an empty stomach, care to join me in the mess?" Dom asked

"Ok but before we go you might want to think about changing into some more suitable clothing" Kel snickered

"But the kings own barracks are all the way across the palace!" Dom complained

"Fine, I think Neal left a spare set of clothes in here after your last prank" Kel replied , laughing a little at the memory of Neal covered in jelly.

Kel rummaged through her wardrobe. " I know they're in here somewhere" she muttered , "Aha here they are!", pulling out a white shirt, tunic and breeches. Kel threw them at him, telling him to get changed in the privy at the same time. Dom walked into the privy and pulled shut the door. From inside came the muffled sounds of someone getting dressed. Kel pulled out her own outfit for the day , a cream shirt, green tunic and brown breeches. She pulled on the breeches under her nightgown and yelled out to dom to wait for her to knock on the door before he come out.

She pulled of her nightgown and half pulled on her shirt. Unfortunately at that moment , she stumbled on a loose floor board and knocked into the privy door. Dom took this as his signal that it was ok to come out. Straightening his appearance once more , he opened the door. The sight he met when he opened the door wasn't anything that he expected. Kel lay on the floor , her shirt only pulled halfway on , showing an expanse of tanned stomach.

_No Dom bad thoughts_ he mentally reprimanded himself.

"So Kel, nice look you have going there" he teased, laughing at her.

"Do you think im doing this on purpose?" she asked, her voice muffled through her shirt, "Hurry up and help me up!", She glared up at him, the threat behind it lost to Dom's laughter

"Your wish is my command milady" he joked , bowing theatrically before crossing the room to help her up. He grabbed her hand and wrenched her up , underestimating how much power he had used.

They now stood body to body , less than an inch between both their faces. Dom gazed into Kel's eyes and slowly lowered his head. He met her lips, softly and sweetly, savouring the taste of her. Kel braced her hands against his chest , returning the kiss. They parted finally both of them panting slightly for breath. "Dom?" Kel questioned , gazing confusedly at him , "What does this...that...mean?"

"It means Keladry , that I have been in love with you for years" Dom answered tenderly, his hand cupping her face. Kel leaned into his hand , enjoying the feel of his hand on her face.

She moved forwad and rested her head on his chest , Dom' arms tightening around her.

"Then I guess the feeling is mutual" she murmured into his chest. She moved away suddenly

"But we have to get back at meathead first" Kel stated, staring into his eyes.

He nodded , the mischievous glint in his eyes visible once again.

"Then I suggest we go get something to eat so that you can think up a prank to play on Neal" Kel responded impishly. They walked out of the room in the direction of the mess. They entered the mess and grabbed trays, filling them up with food. Kel led Dom over to an empty table and they sat down across from each other. Dom had just started eating when his head shot up. "Kel!" he exclaimed excitedly , " I just figured out the perfect revenge!"

He leaned over the table and whispered his plan into her ear. Her grin widened as she listened to his plan. As he finished, she laughed out loud. "Yes" she said with a gleam in her eyes , " Yes , that will do quite nicely!"

An- yes yes I know , horribly written fluff but what can I say , I just cant write fluff. Oh well. Anyway you know the drill. R and R please! I want at least 5 reviews before I update again! so tell me if it's a decent story or not. Should I continue it? Please review!

Goddess bless

Tortall Princess


	3. Revenge In Motion

_**Disclaimer - nope still don't own it! Everything belongs to the great tamora pierce!**_

_Recap - He leaned over the table and whispered his plan into her ear. Her grin widened as she listened to his plan. As he finished, she laughed out loud. "Yes" she said with a gleam in her eyes , " Yes , that will do quite nicely!_"

Kel went over the plan in her mind. She was meant to lure Neal out of his room so that Dom could hide a mage ball in Neal's bathroom. When Numair had first invented the mage ball she had thought they were pretty much useless, why voice record a meeting when you could jut get a scribe to write down what happened? But now she thought quite differently, mage balls _do_ come in handy, especially when exacting revenge against Neal. She heard the watch tower strike midday. Now was the perfect time to lure Neal out of his rooms.

She walked to Neal's room , hiding her revenge behind a calm yamani face. Kel knocked on his door, yelling " Hurry up Neal! Its time for lunch and I would _like_ to get there before supper." Neal opened his door cautiously, " What , no bucket to cover me in honey?" he enquired dryly. He closed his door, forgetting to lock it. As they walked away , Kel caught sight of Dom behind them. She turned slightly , signalling to Dom with her hands that he was free to sneak into Neal's rooms. Kel grasped Neal on the shoulder and propelled him forward , "We wouldn't want to miss our meal , would we?" she said in return to his questioning look.

They walked into the mess. Kel grabbed to trays and filled them up while Neal looked for a place to sit. "There" he finally said pointing to a table filled with the third company. They walked over to the table, everyone there greeting her with loud cries of "Lady Kel!" . She slid onto the bench , noting that she was sitting beside Raoul. "So, Protector of the Small , How have you been?" Raoul boomed over the top of the chatter of the rest of the table. "Fine my lord but I would be even better if you stopped calling me that gods cursed name!"she grumbled. "If _you _will top this 'milord' nonsense then I would be happy to , _protector of the small_" Raoul retorted, amused. "Fine then mil- Raoul" Kel consented with a grimace.

Just then the messes door opened, and in strode Dom, a satisfied smirk on his face. He grabbed his tray and filled in, heading over to the third companies table when he was done. He slid onto the bench beside Kel and gave her the thumbs up. "Everything went exactly to plan " Dom said quietly to Kel, sparing a pitying glance into the direction of the oblivious meathead..

Dom grasped her hand underneath the table and intertwined it with his own, Kel giving him a small smile in response .However (unknowingly to them) Raoul had seen this exchange and chucked quietly,he had wondered how long it would take those two to get together. Now if only he could find Gary so he could get his money for winning the bet , silly man for thinking it would take them more than 2 yrs after her sheild for them to get together. The meal passed in an exuberant manner with much laughter and chatter. Before she knew it , Kel had somehow been roped in to participate in the third companies combat competition. So had Neal luckily, so the revenge was still going to plan.

Kel stumbled up to her room after an exhausting afternoon of competition. She had lost the swordsman's meet to Dom (luckily the lioness was away) and had won the hand to hand combat (being brought up in the Yamani Isles' certainly comes in handy!). Raoul had won the jousting hands down, though not without a little competition from Kel.

Kel opened her door and flung herself onto the bed, too tired to move. After a few minutes she dragged herself into her bathroom where she noticed a servant had already filled her bath. She sank into the bath, vigorously scrubbing away the days dirt. She soaked for well over an hour , only getting out when the water became cold. She got dressed and walked towards the mess.

Dom ran towards Kel's room in the palace, grinning with pride. His plan had gone_ perfectly_!

He rushed around the corner, colliding with a lady in his path. He hastily helped her up without looking at her, "Sorry milady, Are you ok?" he babbled, anxious to tell Kel that the prank had gone to plan. "Yes i'm fine but why are you in such a hurry Dom?" the lady asked

Dom finally gave the lady a proper look and was relieved to note that it was Kel. "Oh good Kel it's you" Dom sighed in relief, " The plan went _perfectly_! Perfectly I tell you!". "Really?" Kel asked excitedly. Dom nodded ,pulling the mage ball out of his pocket. Kel grabbed it and lead Dom to her rooms. After she shut the door , Kel placed the mage ball face up in her palm and listened to it, giggling slightly as she heard Neal's voice. "Well when and where are we going to use it?" Kel demanded. " Well uh" Dom looked slightly embarrassed as he answered her , "I haven't really thought of that yet ". "Dom! How could you not have thought of that yet?" Kel cried in exasperation. Dom looked downcast for a moment then brightened " Well consider it your chance to add to the prank, after all I did do everything else!" he said smugly. Kel considered the idea thoughtfully, "That's not actually a bad idea" she mused. "In fact I believe I have the ideal solution" Kel said, clicking her fingers , " We play it in the mess at lunch"

A slow smile crept over Dom's face , " You know my dear protector of the small" he said , ignoring her growl at her nickname , " I feel I have been a bad influence on you" pulling her close so that he could plant a kiss on her forehead. Kel twined her arms around his neck , "Maybe so , but it can't be all bad if its gonna help me get back at Neal "

She leant close to him , brushing his lips with her own , "Bu this makes it all worthwhile" she murmured before succumbing to the enticing sensations of kissing dom. Kel closed her eyes as Dom deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over the edge of her lip before tentatively probing into her mouth. He felt Kel stiffen then relax as she got used to it. She ran her hands through his hair, gasping slightly as she felt him rub her back beneath her shirt.

Kel playfully nibbled his lip then reluctantly pushed him away , " We can't do this right now Dom" .

"You're right but that doesn't make it any easier to stop" he said thickly.

Kel straightened her shirt and helped Dom to neaten his appearance.

"come on , we'll be late for lunch' she told him gently, leading him out into the hallway. She locked the door behind them the set out with Dom for the mess.

A curious sparrow perched on Kel's dresser puzzling over what it had just seen, failing to understand, it flew off in search of Daine so that she could explain the puzzling incident.

_**AN - I would like to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers **Mage of Dragons,_ _Dragon Lady_, _Commander Rhade_, _On top of cloud 9_, _limabean839_, _thingy of um thingyness_, _NazgulGirl_, _Domroxmyjox,_ _Anime-Emina-Anime_, _DOMLUVR4EVER_, _Soccer101_, _limegirl62_, _Immortal Moon_, _Angel of Dream_ and _gsdmy_

**oh and here's a little contest for you. If any of you can guess what Kel and Dom's revenge will be, you will have a small cameo in the next chapter.**

thank you for all of the lovely reviews guys! They really made my day! there's nothing better than a nice review when your feeling down. So remember to read and review you guys!

Tortall Princess


	4. Plots and Plans

_**Disclaimer - I own it , I own it ! glances around at the lawyers circling ok ok ok I don't own it...but u never said anything about dreaming pokes tongue out at lawyers**_

_An - this is the 2nd last chapter , I had horrible writers block , billions of assignments and exams and iv been heaps busy. Im so so so so sorry for takin so long to update!_ _and now the eagerly awaited (I hope)4th installment in sweetest revenge! cheering _

_**RECAP - A curious sparrow perched on Kel's dresser puzzling over what it had just seen, failing to understand, it flew off in search of Daine so that she could explain the puzzling incident.**_

Kel hurried out of the mess hall , grinning to herself. Today was the day that Neal's revenge was _finally_ going to be exacted.

Hearing Neal behind her, she quickly schooled her features into an expression of yamani calm. Neal glanced warily around , wondering if Kel and Dom had planned any revenge for today.

For the last 2 days he had had Kel constantly knocking on his door for weapons practice ,jousting practice and to top it all of she was forcing him to learn the glaive, possibly the only weapon he had ever handled that while looking light, weighed a bloody tonne! . Not to mention, Dom who was continually annoying him by just being _around._ It was enough to send anyone over the edge and considering his already _fragile_ peace of mind, enough to push him to lengths never achieved by him in revenge.

"Hey Kel" he greeted her uneasily, still glancing around.

"Hi" Kel nodded in Neal's direction , "Ready for some glaive practice?" Kel asked brightly , hiding a smirk.

Neal sighed theatrically , "I guess I can put myself through the torture of it if it means I don't have to listen to Dom" .

Suddenly Dom appeared around the corner , "Aha! Neal, I was just looking for you , I believe Lady Yukimi is looking for you".

Neal perked up , "Really?" , he glanced at Kel , "So sorry" , Neal drawled , "But I cant have my lady waiting now can I?" and with those parting words he rushed of to find his 'yamani blossom'.

Dom snickered , " What a dolt, didn't he remember Yuki telling him that she was going into Corus today? He'll be looking for her all day now".

Kel grinned, giving an unbecoming snort of laughter , " He'll realise...in about five hours when she gets back! ".

Unfortunately at that moment Kel realised something, "Dom! Now he won't be at lunch!"

"Hmm now that _could _cause a problem" Dom murmured thoughtfully

"Ya think? Now what are we going to do?" Kel grumbled , Emotions showing through her yamani mask for once.

" We could play it at dinner" Dom offered whilst thinking of other suitable times to stage their revenge .

" Dinner", Kel mused , " DINNER! I believe I just came up with another prank to play on dear meathead", an evil smirk spreading over her features.

"What are you going to do? Kel? Kel? "Dom asked , glancing back at her when she didn't answer. The only answer he received was Kel's back at she turned the corner.

"Damn knights , reckon they can do anything" he mumbled to himself as he left the corridor to go to the practice courts.

Meanwhile Kel had hurried to the kitchens, a plan already formulating in her head. Neal's fussiness had finally come in handy and as she wheedled the kitchen staff into helping her, she thought to herself _Neal is not going to know what hit him._

An - thank you thank you **_thank you_** to all of my reviewers ! thanks for keepin with this story even tho I took sooooooooooo long to update . I hate ppl who takes an ages to update and then I went and took ages to update lol im such a hypocrite. Please forgive for takin so long to update! The reason I took so long was that every time I logged onto to upload my story , I kept on reading lord of the rings fanfic lol

rock on the legolas fanfics ! hehe sorry bout da cliffies but I luv them and thank you to "the ORIGINAL meathead" for finally updating her story ! Itz a really good story so u should read it , I personally luvd it !


	5. Revenge is Sweet

_DISCLAIMER - NOPE AS MUCH AS I WISHED IT BELONGED TO ME IT DOESN'T, BUT I CAN STILL DREAM RIGHT!_

Kel hid a grin as she left the kitchens, behind her she could hear the kitchen staff laughing at the revenge they would finally get on Neal. She was so caught up in her thoughts that as she miscalculated the corner and ran into the wall. Kel fell backwards and landed on her backside with the wind knocked out of her. Nervously she sprang to her feet, glancing round to see if anyone had seen her fall. With a flaming face and bruise on her backside, she walked to her room, avoiding any halls that had corners!

With a sigh she walked into her room and flopped down on her bed, _this revenge thing is more work than I thought it would be _she thought to herself as she drifted of to sleep. She woke an hour later, refreshed form her nap, to a loud knocking on her door.

" Just a second ", she called fixing her shirt and walking over to the door. Opening it, she was faced with an exuberant Dom.

" Phase 2 completed! " He said with a grin, " The mage balls have been planted in the messhall and the cooks tell me they have everything prepared. Which remind what exactly _are_ you planning?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous glint.

"You'll see, but right now you and I are off to the practice courts" Kel replied with an uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

Blue eyes confused Dom watched her as she grabbed her sword and left. Following her and shaking his head he wondered _Am I ever gonna understand her? I'll have more chance of Lord Wyldon becoming a fashion designer than understanding her_!

Unbeknownst to him, across the palace Lord Wyldon sat at his desk contemplating which tunic to wear for supper that night.

Kel laughed as she watched Neal be beaten by Dom in the sword fighting competition_ It's not Neal's fault that even a mere page could probably beat him if they tried hard enough! Neal just doesn't understand the concept of practice makes perfect _she thought to herself with a smile. With a final thrust, Dom held his sword to Neal's neck

"Apologize for calling the Third company 'A bunch of ugly bumbling hooligans who can't fight' or I tell yuki that you used to kiss frogs to find your 'fairy princess' " Dom threatened with a good natured grin.

"You wouldn't!" Neal gasped, " Fine fine, I admit that the third company are a illustrious bunch full of brains and good looks. Happy now?"

" Quite, seeing as you said it loud enough for everyone to hear!" Dom laughed looking as Neal's mortified face.

Neal grimaced and left the practice courts, wiping dirt off of his face as he did so. Kel and Dom looked at each other and burst out laughing. _Sometimes it pays to be annoying especially with meathead over there _Dom said to himself as he watched Neal's back retreat into the palace.

Laughing to themselves, Kel and Dom walked back to the castle to clean themselves up for dinner. They parted at the door with a kiss and a promise to meet in half a candles mark in front of the mess hall. Dom walked to his room in the soldiers barracks and entered it with a sigh _just how I finally got together with Kel is beyond me. _He walked into his bathroom and was relieved to see his bath full of steaming water. He undressed and slid into the hot water, soaking the dirt out of his skin. He washed himself and hopped out, chattering slightly in the cold room. He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked into his bedroom. Dom opened his wardrobe and pulled out a white shirt, blue tunic and black pants. He pulled them on and glanced at the candle to see how much time he had left.

Dom did a double take and cursed, he had 3 minutes to meet Kel and he had to get right across the palace. Running his hand through his hair, he left his room and took off for the messhall dodging disgruntled courtiers on the way. He skidded to a stop in front of the doors to the messhall and was relieved to note that Kel hadn't arrived yet. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to come face to face with Kel.

"Ready for our revenge?" She asked with a mischievous look on her face.

" Always m'dear, always" Dom laughed with a players' flourishing bow and with that they entered the messhall hiding identical grins at the revenge they were about to seek.

Neal glanced across the mess hall and shivered as he saw the looks on Dom and Kel's face. _They won't do anything to me, they are grateful to me._ He repeated like a mantra in his head_ Right?_ He thought to himself as doubt crossed his mind.

Kel and Dom walked over to the servers and grabbed themselves and Neal a tray each. After exchanging a wink and Neal's tray with the servers, Kel filled her and Dom's tray with meat and vegies. The servers handed Kel Neal's tray and smirked at him across the room where he sat oblivious to his impending humiliation. Kel and Dom walked over to where Neal sat and handed him his tray before sitting down across from him. Neal accepted his meal with a nod and a muffled thank you as he started shovelling it into his mouth.

Kel suppressed a smile as she watched his face transform into an expression of shock. Neal's face turned a crimson red and he started panting.

"What...did...you...do...to...my...food" He gasped out between pants.

The rest of the mess hall were facing him by now and laughter began to swell throughout the room as his face became redder and his panting louder.

Kel smiled sweetly, "Oh I didn't do anything, you have your friends in the kitchen to thank for that" she coughed as she said friends, her sarcasm easily noticed by all who were watching. He gasped and grabbed the water jug that sat on the table between them. With a cough he poured the water into his mouth, not caring that it went all over his clothes and table, and the burning sensation finally left him. He flopped down onto the table and concentrated on taking slow deep breaths.

In silence that greeted his humiliation a voice started up, quietly at first but then it got louder and louder until then walls were echoing with it.

"Oh Yuki my yamani blossom

Your eyes sparkle like a possum

Your lips are like a slice of heaven

Shaped and coloured like a lemon

Oh Yuki my yamani fighter

You use your glaive like a lighter

And your fan is a hidden weapon

You use it while you're steppin'

Oh Yuki my yamani bloom

leaving me with no perfume

to remember my lovely wife

while I am in a knights life"

Neal had gotten gradually redder and redder throughout the whole poem and his face was glowing like a scarlet lamp by the end of it.

"You...how...no...yuki...unfair...grrrr...help...evil...people...masterminds" Neal spluttered unintelligibly while the whole mess hall guffawed and laughed at him. He slumped to the table and muttered from behind his arms

" I knew you would do this, I was so nice and I set you two up, you should be thanking me. I did the right thing. You should be begging me for forgiveness. You should be sending me gifts and telling me how great I am but no instead you play an joke on me" he nattered on, feeling sorry for himself. He jumped to his feet and looked down his nose at them

"You should be ashamed of yourselves" he sniffed down his nose, "hmmmpppphhhh" and with that final noise he left the hall to find Yuki.

Kel looked at Dom and dissolved into laughter. They laughed with each other and clutched their stomachs till they gasped for air.

" Now that was truly the best prank I have ever played on anybody" Dom gasped out

They both took a deep breath to stop their laughter and locked glances. Slowly they moved together and kissed, unaware of the wolf whistles surrounding them

Across the room Raoul and the Third Company just shook their heads, after all they had known they would get together for years.

_**THE END**_

_OMG I finished I am in so so much shock that I actually finished this LOL anyway thank you so so so so so so much to every single person who reviewed! Every review you sent me lit a fire in my creative soul that made me finish the story!_

_Thank you all so much and I hope to write more stories in the future! Again I thank you all for reading and reviewing!_

_XoXo Tortall Princess_


End file.
